Come for Me
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Jane feels the need to claim what belongs to her, and Maura isn't about to complain. Warnings: Pure smut.


_Author's Note: I believe that this is my first published writing for _Rizzoli and Isles _though, I could be mistaken. This is smut, pure and simply smut. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

"Jane," Maura moaned, pushing her hands down on Jane's shoulders in an attempt to get the woman to move down her body while at the same time clawing at her shirt to keep the woman's mouth against her throat. "Oh Jane..."

Jane's lips curled upwards at the corners, twisting into a smirk as she pressed her body against Maura's tighter, forcing the smaller woman harder against the wall while her hands slipped down to Maura's hips. Fingernails dug into the woman's hips, scratching at her skin through the fabric of her skirt before scraping down the soft material until Jane's fingers were able to slip under the hem of Maura's skirt and force it upwards over the woman's hips. "Is this how you wanted it Maura?" Jane husked into the woman's ear as she ran a series of kisses up the side of her throat until she could bite down on the soft earlobe exposed as Maura threw her head backwards. "You want me to mark you so that everyone can see that you belong to me? Make you come loud enough that you scream out my name, because you want the whole neighbourhood to know that I'm the one that makes you come, the one that makes you scream, is that what you want Maura?"

"Yes," Maura cried out as she lifted her leg onto Jane's hip, moving with the woman's encouraging hands to tangle her legs around the dark haired woman's waist. "Please, yes Jane, I need it. I need you."

"You have me." Jane replied as she crashed her lips against Maura's mouth and bit down hard on the woman's bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth. Jane's hands scratched up the back of Maura's thigh as she forced the woman further up the wall until Maura had to cling onto her body as she couldn't touch the ground. "You have me."

Maura's eyes were dark and soft as she looked down into Jane's brown orbs, but they showed the depth of her desire to the Detective, allowing her to see just how much Maura needed her to continue. "Jane," Maura whimpered, Jane's mouth moving to cover the throbbing pulse in the side of the Doctor's throat, sucking hard for a moment before biting down roughly to leave a reddened mark behind on Maura's fair skin.

"There, everyone is going to know now, tomorrow when we go into work." Jane growled, smirking at the way that Maura's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her hips thrust forward into Jane's stomach suddenly. "They're going to see that mark and know that I fucked you, hard against this wall. They're going to know everything because you're sore and happy. They're going to know that I made you come harder than anyone else ever has in your life and they're going to be fucking jealous of me because I have you."

Maura's eyes darkened with each word that Jane spoke before she clasped her hands around the back of the woman's head and tugged her face forward until their lips met in a hard and desperate kiss. The doctor's hips rolled against Jane's stomach, rubbing in an attempt to get friction against her heated core, desperate to feel the darker haired woman's fingers moving between her thighs. "Fuck me Jane; fuck me like you mean it. Claim me." Maura growled against Jane's lips, pulling away from their shared kiss only far enough to speak so that her lips brushed over Jane's mouth with every word. "Fuck me Jane, fuck me."

"You know I will Maur," Jane commented with a smirk as she gripped the back of Maura's thighs and pulled her off the wall long enough to grip the waistband of the woman's panties and tug them down slightly. "I think these need to go." Jane muttered, pressing her lips to Maura's throat as she pushed the blonde woman back against the wall and then ripped her panties away from her body leaving her bottom half bare.

Maura's hips bucked at the sudden display of power before rolling into Jane's stomach once more at the cool breeze that touched the wetness coating her pussy. "Feel how wet I am Jane?" Maura asked teasingly. "It's all for you, all because of you, because I know you're going to be the best fuck I've ever had."

"Damn right I am." Jane smirked as she ran a hand down Maura's chest, pushing the doctor's shoulders back into the wall as she held the bottom of her shirt in her other hand. "Now, I think it's time to get rid of this, what do you say?"

"I think you're right Jane," Maura answered with a sigh and a gasp as Jane's hand slipped under the bottom of her shirt and slid up to her breast squeezing hard and pinching her nipple through the restrictive material of her bra. "Take it off."

Jane smirked once again, moving both hands onto Maura's shirt on opposite sides of the buttons before tugging hard and ripping the fabric away from the woman's body. "You're gorgeous." Jane sighed at the sight in front of her; Maura's heaving breasts trapped beneath a layer of black fabric that hugged the large mounds perfectly, a set of hard nipples visible through the material. "Absolutely fucking gorgeous."

Maura didn't have to encourage Jane to move again, the woman dropped the remains of the doctor's shirt quickly before allowing her hands to work around to the clasp of Maura's bra, undoing the piece of clothing quickly and throwing it away from the blonde haired woman. For a moment, Jane stood with Maura's legs locked around her body, staring down at the woman's breasts, watching as they swayed with every breath that Maura took. "Fuck me."

"Yes," Maura moaned once again latching onto the back of Jane's head to tug the woman down to her body but this time instead of directing Jane to her lips she pressed her mouth against her breasts desperate to feel Jane's mouth around her nipples. "Suck me Jane, please, play with my breasts."

In that moment Jane decided that 'suck me' were the only words that she ever wanted to hear falling from Maura's lips again. It did not take the Detective long to follow Maura's instructions and take one of her hardened nipples into her mouth, rolling her tongue around the bud before scraping her teeth over it and biting down softly, nibbling at her flesh, changing the pattern of her ministrations with the sound that fell from Maura's lips. "You like that?" Jane asked softly as she pulled away from Maura's breasts, nuzzling the side of the abused nipple with her nose as her fingers pinched and tugged on the other one. "You like your pleasure with a little bit of pain?"

"Yes..." Maura groaned her body rolling forward as she tried to encourage Jane to move further down her body. "Please I need you, please... Jane I can't much longer."

The dark haired woman pulled away long enough to look into Maura's eyes watching as the woman's eyes swam with desire and need. She would see the breaking point approaching in the woman's gaze, the moment when her teasing would become too much, when it would pass from pleasurable into painful. The moment when the only thing that the teasing would be would a denial of release.

One of Jane's hands slid down the length of Maura's stomach, feeling the muscles twitching under the surface of her skin, firing and misfiring as the doctor tried to rub herself to release on Jane's stomach. A set of pale fingers dipped between Maura's legs, stroking up the length of her pussy until she was able to bury a pair of fingers into the heated sheath. Maura's inner muscles clenched hard against Jane's fingers as her head snapped backward and slammed into the wall, her hips moving quickly against Jane's hand.

"Please, god... Jane, please, fuck me." Maura babbled as she tried to word herself harder against Jane's fingers. "Please, fuck me, fuck me Jane."

Jane smiled softly, pressing an open-mouthed kiss against Maura's shoulder as she worked her hand harder between the woman's legs, her thumb rubbing at the pulsing bundle of nerves. "Come for me Maura, come all over my hand, come for me so that they will know it tomorrow. They'll know that I made you come, that I fucked you against this wall, come for me."

Maura's cunt tightened at the sound of Jane's words before a particularly hard thrust and curl of Jane's fingers set off a chain reaction that had Maura shuddered against Jane's body. "Jane!" Maura cried out loudly, her hips bucking hard and fast into Jane's fingers as her hands clutched at the woman's shoulders.

The dark haired woman stroked through the pulsing clench of Maura's pussy, easing the woman down from her orgasm before pulling her into her arms and holding her gently. "I love you." Jane whispered as she held the woman softly in her arms. The Detective slipped her fingers out from inside her lover before curling her arm underneath Maura's body supporting her back with the other arm as she took them both to bed.


End file.
